armonía recobrada
by focustos
Summary: cuando un chico recobrara todo lo que hizo grande a la humanidad y descubrirá que en su interior hay un gran poder
1. Problemas

Este es mi primer fanfic , espero poder hacer una historia decente y continuare dependiendo si a la gente le gusto… antes de empezar quiero decir que las protagonistas no saldrán muy pronto ya que quiero que conozcan al personaje principal…

Capitulo 1: Problemas

La verdad no me sorprende que no me conozcan siempre he sido una persona socialmente desapercibida. La verdad soy una persona que no se esfuerza mucho en hacer nuevas amistades, me considero una persona solitaria, aunque siempre he querido tener muchos amigos, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no tengo amigos de verdad, en ese aspecto he tenido mala suerte, pero la vida continua. En lo que si he tenido suerte es en tener una gran familia yo los quiero y ellos me quieren a mi ellos son los responsables de mi forma de ser y no podría estar más agradecido me considero una persona fuera de lo normal.

Una persona de buen corazón incluso con la gente que me hace daño y la prueba viviente es un compañero que antes era mi amigo y luego me traiciono para irse a otro grupo que era conocido como el grupo de los matones, desde entonces el se ha vuelto una persona insoportable, pero que se le puede hacer, a pesar de que el habla mal de mi yo lo ignoro y a pesar de todo me da lástima un chico relativamente bueno podríamos decir que se fue al lado oscuro y pronto repetirá de curso lo que más tristeza me da es su madre yo la conocí una gran madre que se esforzaba al máximo para que su hijo progresara y fuera uno de los mejores y al final será un fracasado.

Podría seguir hablando de mi pero es mejor que me conozcan con el tiempo y casi se me olvida mi nombre es Matías y tengo 14 años.

Mi vida podrá decirse que ha sido normal, bueno hasta que por pura curiosidad vi un programa para niña se llama my Little pony al principio me preguntaba por que estoy viendo un programa para niñas curiosidad, aburrimiento cualquiera que haya sido la razón este programa cambio mi vida, fue como volver a mis ideales de niño. Cuando lo único que me preocupaba era pasarla bien no tenia que preocuparme por cosas que estuvieran fuera de mi control ya sea los robos, asesinatos, violaciones, enfermedades mortales. Un paraíso en pocas palabras tuve suerte en que la conocí en mis vacaciones de verano ya que me quedaba sola algunas horas mientras mi padres trabajaban y lo veía tranquilo me termine de ver la serie (los capítulos que llevaba) en 4 días cambio drásticamente mi forma de pensar, un mundo perfecto, lo triste es que es un mundo inventado.

Las vacaciones se volvieron extremadamente cortas y llego el fatal día de volver a clase, volver a ver personas que lo único que hacen es molestarte y hacerte ver ridículo, pero sabía que tenía que volver algún día, al llegar me encontré con 2 amigos

-hola amigos como estuvieron sus vacaciones-aparentando felicidad

-excelentes, las mejores vacaciones-en un tono muy feliz lo decía Roberto

-y tu pipe

-la verdad más o menos mis padres me estuvieron molestando todas las vacaciones por mi bajo rendimiento el año pasado-diciéndolo en un tono de indiferencia

-Y tú-me dice Roberto

-demasiado cortas-dije

-Es verdad-dijeron unisonó los dos

-Atención formarse todos los cursos que su director va a darles la bienvenida-al otro lado estaba un profesor con micrófono

"Rayos si hay algo que realmente detesto en volver a clases, es formarse, estar parado como idiotas y escuchar al director repitiendo la misma estrofa y lo peor de todo es que voy a tener que escucharlo todos los días en la mañana… por qué no te jubilas y nos dejas en paz"

De inmediato todos los estudiantes se formaron, durante el discurso del director se hacían comentarios como… cuando te vas a callar… déjanos pasar a nuestras salas y otros comentarios muchos más fuertes

Ya llevábamos media hora escuchando al director mis piernas empezaban a dolerme

"Maldita sea cuando te vas a callar" en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era sumergirme en mis pensamientos… empecé a recordar cuando goku se convirtió en súper sayayin o cuando twilight en su enojo se convierte en una poni de fuego o cuando yugi invocaba a los dioses egipcios, esas series y otras mas eran geniales no como la basura que dan en la tv, de repente desperté de mi trance cuando deje de escuchar el discurso del director, empecé a mirar cuando se va a sentar y lo que me dio más risa es que nadie aplaudió, todos los cursos se quedaron estáticos como si todos hubieran hecho lo mismo que yo o sea sumergirse en sus fantasías después de unos segundos todos estaban mirando alrededor como esperando al valiente que iniciara con el aplauso algunos incluso se estaban riendo de la forma más disimulada posible, en mi caso estaba un poco preocupado de seguro nuestro profesor jefe nos iba a poner un castigo por no aplaudir, la cara del director era como para una foto a pesar de intentar disimular su cara estaba verdaderamente enojada yo lo único que podía hacer era ver mi reloj eran las 8:52

-Algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien-decía pipe con una risa

-Opino igual-le dije mientras seguía viendo el reloj

El mismo profesor que nos ordeno formarnos nos dijo

-vayan a sus salas después ira sus profesores jefes

Cada curso se fueron a sus salas al llegar me senté junto a mis amigos y al ver que todos se sentaron pude notar que mi ex amigo no vino, por cierto se llama armando. Durante el rato que estábamos sin el profesor había un griterío enorme hasta que de repente llega nuestro profesor jefe se veía enojado tira sus cosas en la mesa haciendo mucho ruido y empieza a girar en un tono muy fuerte:

**-creen que es chistoso lo que hicieron…dejar en ridículo al director…no escucharon nada de lo que dijo verdad…esto se merece un castigo, ESCUCHARON BIEN**-diciéndolo en el tono más alto que podía

Siiiiiiiii profesor-en tono desanimado y unísono dijo el curso

-**Como veo que ahora entendieron les diré por que me demore. Resulta que el director esta tan enojado que ahora tendrán que formarse tanto en la mañana como en la hora de salida**-diciéndolo con satisfacción

**Quuuuuuuueeeeeeeee**-gritaron todo el curso totalmente decepcionado. Al terminar de decir la frase una compañera dice-por cuánto tiempo será profesor

Hasta tiempo indefinido-decía el profesor con una mirada de ira

Ahora comencemos con las clases quiero que todos saquen una hoja y escriban lo que entendieron del discurso del director con nota

La cara de todos los alumnos cambio a una de sorpresa total

**Y es individual y quiero absoluto silencio**-decía el profesor

La misma niña que pregunto antes volvió a decirle algo profesor-no puede hacer eso es el primer día y que tiene que ver con la filosofía

El profe con su mirada de ira le dice-por si no escuchaste el discurso del director tiene mucho que ver con la filosofía y por la nota crees que el director no se pondrá a favor de este trabajo y si no me lo permite le diré que es un trabajo con una nota sumativa y con 2 notas sumativas las promedio y va una nota directa al libro

La niña sabía que no podía ganar así que se quedo callada la hora pasaba lenta de los 30 alumnos yo creo que unos 8 habrán tenido una buena nota después de las demás clases nos fuimos a las 1:00 pero todavía quedaba algo y ese algo era formarse.

La formación fue larga yo diría que unos 20 minutos. El director era súper estricto el pedía silencio y que estén quietos, el director se hacia el tonto, quería que durara lo más posible y cuando ya no pudo seguir disimulando nos dejo ir…al salir me sentía libre, me despedí de mis amigos y me fui a tomar la micro.

Cuando entre a la micro por suerte quedaba un asiento al final, al lado había un adulto tenía una aspecto algo extraño pero no le di importancia me senté a su lado, por suerte estaba al lado de la puerta de salida por si se llena podría salir rápido.


	2. Viaje de terror

Muchas gracias a HeldDuke, XARREN1994 y Anacoreta por sus comentarios espero no arruinar la historia

Capitulo 2: Viaje del terror

Este ha sido uno de los peores comienzos del año escolar, pero por lo menos ya me dirijo a mi casa donde podre estar tranquilo…"Maldición por que siempre me tiene que tocar la micro mas mala, en serio. Como vivo lejos del colegio solo me sirve 2 tipos de micros y esas 2 tipos de micros son las más chatarra, claro como la usan pocas personas" la micro era lentísima pero nosotros los pasajero no podemos hacer nada. Para mas mala suerte había un señor justo al lado de la ventana, por lo menos me habría divertido mas ver los paisajes ya que el viaje es largo me demoro casi 45 minutos en llega a mi casa…mejor escucho música, saque mi celular y los auriculares, me los puse y empecé a escuchar música y comencé con Guns N' Roses Sweet Child O' Mine al momento de ponerle PLAY la canción apenas se escuchaba el motor de la micro hacia tanto ruido que no podía escuchar la canción. Intente subirle más el volumen pero no era mucha la diferencia y preferí guardarlo ya que no quiero quedar sordo. El tiempo pasaba lento de nuevo empecé a sumergirme en mis pensamientos ahora comenzare con una rutina levantarme ir al colegio volver a la casa al recordar eso me entristecí yo lo único que quería era volar sentir el aire en mi cara poder tocar las nubes y volar atreves de las montañas como lo haría goku u otro sayayin si pudiera desear algo seria convertirme en sayayin pero a la vez también me gustaría estar en un mundo como my Little pony pero sabemos que eso es imposible.

La micro estaba casi vacía sin darme cuenta solo estaba yo y el señor de al lado. Estaba esperando a que la micro diera la vuelta para cambiarme de asiento "No es por ser un autista pero este señor no me da buena vibra"

-Niño eres un brony cierto-dijo el señor sin apartar la vista de la ventana

"que pretende con esa pregunta, mejor lo ignoro y me cambio de asiento" empecé a levantarme pero justo la micro dio la vuelta lo cual hizo que volviera a caer en ese asiento

-Eres un brony o no-decía el hombre sin apartar la vista de la ventana

"sigo sin entender por qué pregunta eso, mejor aparento que no se el término"

-no sé qué significa ese término-lo decía intentando tranquilizarme "espero no estar hablando con un psicópata o un asesino"

-Claro que sabes el término no tiene caso que mientas-diciéndolo con mucha tranquilidad

-señor usted no me da buena vibra, mejor me voy-intente decirlo de la forma más Cortez, en estas situaciones siempre suelo decir estupideces

Me levante e intente alejarme y sentarme cerca del chofer, pero al momento de levantarme

-niño no te preocupes no soy ni un psicópata o un asesino-en ese momento pude ver sus ojos, eran unos ojos de un color verde

"como supo lo que pensaba de él, CALMATE de seguro fue pura casualidad"

-Aun así no me siento cómodo cerca de usted así que mejor me sentare mas adelante-ya estaba un poco preocupado nunca antes había estado en esta situación "MALDICION como mierda no se da cuenta el chofer de lo que está pasando"

-Acaso no tienes curiosidad de cómo supe lo que estabas pensando-diciéndolo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"será verdad de que puede leer la mente, NO eso es imposible"

-no creo que usted pueda leer la mente, cualquiera pensaría que usted es un psicópata o asesino por su apariencia-"rayos por que dije eso ultimo" todavía estaba parado, pensando en irme o seguir conversando con un extraño

-Oye eso no fue muy Cortez-manteniendo su tranquilidad

-Lo siento pero usted me pone nervioso-me senté al otro lado de la micro "Por que sigo hablando con un extraño"

- de cualquier forma todavía no me respondes a la pregunta

"todavía no entiendo porque hace esa pregunta"-por que cree que soy un brony

-Porque ha sido la única serie que ha hecho que las personas que la ven anhelen un mundo en paz, ayudarse mutuamente, etc.-su voz era más seria

"al escuchar eso empecé a analizar su respuesta y llegue a una conclusión"-bueno en parte tiene razón ya que otras series que quieren dar el mismo mensaje lo hacen de una forma mucho más…como decirlo cursi…sin embargo hay gente que no ha visto la serie y aun así quieren lo mismo que usted dice-empecé a hablar también serio

-En parte tienes razón, pero la gente que quieren eso sin haber visto el programa lo quieren conseguir destruyendo todo lo que hay en la actualidad y construir algo nuevo evitando los errores del pasado pero esa no es la respuesta cierto niño-lo dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima

-Es verdad esa no es la respuesta pero cuál es el punto de estas preguntas-seguía teniendo inseguridad al conversar con ese hombre

Solamente estoy verificando si vale la pena hacer lo que voy a hacer contigo-diciéndolo con una sonrisa

Al momento de escuchar esa oración "MIERDA en que me estoy involucrando debe ser de estos infelices que se raptan a los niños para quitarles sus órganos "el tipo volvió a ver la ventana.

"porque mirara tanto la ventana, ACASO…NO…NO PUEDE SER" en ese momento empecé a ver el a mi alrededor intentando ver las calles, "ESTE LUGAR NO ES PARTE DEL RECORRIDO"-entonces-dije en la voz más baja posible "EL CHOFER DEBE SER SU COMPLICE" en ese momento estaba totalmente aterrado, me levante de inmediato e intente tocar el timbre de parada, mis manos temblaban. El chofer miro por su espejo y abrió la puerta.

La puerta se demoro 5 segundos en abrirse para mi fueron 5 minutos, cuando se abrieron totalmente camine lo más rápido que pude para salir de la micro.

En el momento en que Salí de la micro corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la esquina, no recuerdo momento en que he estado más aterrado, al llegar a la esquina intente recobrar el aire y empezar a tranquilizarme "Que acaba de pasar, será verdad lo que acabo de pensar o fue solo mi imaginación…lo bueno es que ya paso.

-Todavía no me has respondido mi pregunta

"Esa voz…NO PUEDE SER" mire lentamente hacia atrás

-Tu otra vez-con un rostro de miedo…


	3. El precio de desear y anhelar

_Capitulo 3: El precio de desear y anhelar_

-**QUE MIERDA QUIERES DE MI, PORQUE ME SIGUES**-estaba totalmente aterrado

-Solo quiero que me respondas mis preguntas-seguía hablando sin quitarme la mirada de encima

-**SI RESPONDO TUS PREGUNTAS ME VAS A DEJAR TRANQUILO**-estaba histérico, me sentía horrible, un temor como ningún otro que había sentido…"**QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO DE SEGURO QUE DESPUES ME VA A MATAR**"

-si-poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos

-Si soy un brony-disimuladamente intente soltar un poco la mochila de mi espalda, solo tenía una salida

-Estas bautizado

-Si-"estaba esperando a que pestañeara"…"Ahora" con mi mochila lo golpee en el rostro y salí corriendo.

El lugar era un cerro estaba totalmente desolado, estaba en pánico, mire atrás mío, el señor estaba quieto "logre escapar, de verdad logre escapar" luego gire mi cabeza para ver hacia adelante…"**NO…NO PUEDE SER**" estaba adelante mío.

-de verdad creíste que eso funcionaria-diciéndolo en un tono de burla

**-PERO…COMO ES POSIBLE**…-con cara de asombro y de terror

"Tranquilízate…lo que acaba de hacer es imposible…a menos de que…todo sea un sueño…entonces si esto es un sueño…si me pellizco puedo despertar…pero para que voy a hacer semejante estupidez…estoy en un sueño lucido…puedo hacer lo que sea"

Fui directamente a él con intención de golpearlo, pero a la mitad del camino

**-AAAAAAAAHHHHH**

Mire mis pies que estaban enredados con una especie de planta

"de donde salió esa planta…**ESPEREN UN MOMENTO**…al ver el suelo vi que había un poco de sangre…en efecto me había hecho una herida en mi barbilla…**NO**…**PORQUE NO DESPERTE**…**A** **MENOS QUE**…**ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO**"

-Jajajajajajajaja-en tono burlón se reía el señor

-de verdad creíste que esto es un sueño, jajajaja-mientras que con su mano se limpiaba su ojo derecho que le salió una lagrima por tanta risa

"**MALDICION**, que rayos está pasando, si no estoy soñando, porque está sucediendo esto"

-Chico, todavía no te das cuenta de la situación-lo decía en una total ironía

-piénsalo bien, analiza la situación y concéntrate en la segunda pregunta

Todavía en el suelo empecé a tranquilizarme y analizar la situación, sin dejar de mirar a ese tipo "Que me concentre en la segunda pregunta…estas bautizado…que puedo deducir con esa pregunta, también me dijo que analizara la situación…veamos es un hombre que puede leer la mente y además puede aparecer y desaparecer…"

Pasaron aproximadamente 3 minutos y seguía pensando…de repente a mi mente se me vino un recuerdo

***FLASH BACK***

Paso aproximadamente hace 11 días

Mientras veía my Little pony, al acabar el capitulo que estaba viendo (huricane fluttershy) "buen capitulo" cerré el navegador y vi la hora "tan tarde es son las 14:00 debo almorzar antes de que llegue mi madre" apague mi computador, me fui al comedor mientras buscaba que me dejaron para comer…otra vez fideos "es el tercer día que llevo comiendo fideos. Me gustaría poder comer algo diferente" los calenté me fui a sentar a la mesa y empecé a almorzar solo. Mientras estaba en el comedor comiendo mi almuerzo solo, ya que mi padre trabaja hasta las 17:00 pm y mi mama los días viernes sale un poco más tarde, entonces estoy obligado a almorzar solo los viernes.

De repente siento que se abre la reja "oh no mi mama llego" en un movimiento rápido me eche todos los fideos a mi boca "odio los fideos recalentados 3 veces" me los trague y sentí un escalofrió y un horrible sabor de boca.

La puerta se abrió

-hola hijo como estas-diciéndolo amorosamente

-Hola mama, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada nuevo-diciéndolo con una sonrisa

-todavía estas en la mesa

-si…es que…me demore un poco en comerme el almuerzo

-hijo…lamento que tengamos que comer eso, pero sabes qué debo hacer durar el dinero hasta fin de mes-con cara de tristeza

-no te preocupes no estaban tan mal, además siguen teniendo un sabor mejor que los almuerzos del colegio

Ambos soltamos una pequeña risa

"estoy consciente de la situación, no puedo exigirle a mi mama que gaste más de lo planeado, la economía esta terrible y como vivimos lejos estamos obligados a gastar mucho en todo lo que es locomoción"

-hijo la economía esta terrible $1500 por un kilo de pan (antes costaba $500)

-todavía siguen subiendo el valor de los productos, cuando va a subir los sueldo, ese presidente no ha hecho nada de lo que prometió

-se dice que dentro de 3 meses va a subir $10000 todos los sueldos, pero eso no importa ahora quería hablar contigo sobre algo

"Cada vez que dice esa oración me pongo nervioso"-sobre que mama-disimulando mi nerviosismo

-Hace tiempo que no sales con tus amigos, te has dedicado a solo estar en la casa y visitar a tu familia

"no tiene mucho sentido salir con mis amigos, para lo único que se juntan es para hacer estupideces, pintar grafitis, o insultar a los conductores de auto, y otras cosas"

-es que la mayoría están de vacaciones a otras ciudades

-que mala suerte tienes-dice la madre con decepción

-sí, pero no importa los volveré a ver en el colegio, además prefiero visitar a mi familia ya que después no tendré tiempo de verlos

-si es verdad, hijo estas bien porque te noto un poco diferente-con cara de preocupación

-en qué sentido-con cara de seriedad

-te noto un poco mas solitario y pasas más tiempo encerrado en casa

-es que los días han hecho mucho calor y prefiero estar en la casa que está más fresca

-hijo si te pasa algo debes decírmelo-con una mayor cara de preocupación

-no te preocupes estoy bien-con cara sonriente para que no se preocupe

-recuerda que esta edad es la más critica ya que el diablo busca a niños que sean débiles de mente para que hagan tratos oscuros

-mama yo creo que estas exagerando

-No hijo debes tener cuidado recuerda que este mundo está muy mal. Las personas han llegado a hacer cosas horribles, además recuerda el diablo buscara gente que anhelen cosas que dios no puede cumplirles. Lo bueno es que estas bautizado e hiciste la primera comunión

-ves por lo mismo no me va a pasar nada, será mejor que me vaya a lavar los platos…

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

-veo que ya te diste cuenta de la situación-decía el hombre riendo

-entonces tu eres el diablo que ha venido a hacer un trato para darme lo que yo anhelo a cambio de que mi alma ser tuya-lo dije en un tono de desesperación ya que temía la respuesta

-acertaste un 50%, pequeño

-entonces en que me equivoque

-primero no soy el diablo ni tampoco a hacer un trato

"al decir eso pude tranquilizarme un poco"

Con una sonrisa en el rostro-el trato ya está hecho

Tenía la cara totalmente pálida, y me llego un escalofrió

**PERO YO ESTOY BAUTIZADO, HICE LA PRIMERA COMUNION… NO QUIERO HACER EL TRATO**-lo dije casi a gritos

-aunque estés bautizado…eso fue hace 6 años y desde entonces no has ido a misa

-pero…

-no hay peros se te cumplirán los 2 deseos que querías mientras estabas en la micro

-NO, SI TENGO QUE PERDER MI ALMA AL MENOS QUIERO PEDIR OTRA COSA

-lo siento niño el trato ya está hecho-soltó una risa

En ese momento lo único que podía hacer era llorar, acababa de perder mi alma para siempre

-Adiós chico nos volveremos a ver luego

El tipo había desaparecido, la planta que estaba enredada en mis pies también se fue, yo solo me quede acostado y llorando…


End file.
